Trydgisia
'''Trydgisia (pron: Try-Jis-Ee-Uh) is the name of the largest kingdom on the continent of Radorah. Geographically, it is located in the easternmost portion of the continent, spanning from the Nalmorian River to the east coast as well as from the southern to northern coasts.' History ''Pre-Foundation Historically, the Kingdom of Trydgisia now sits where the original nations of Althoria, Karpatia, Arfordira, and Leinettes were once present either entirely or partially. After the downfall of those four nations, and the conversion of the Kingdom of Althoria into the Askeldian Empire, the entire land mass now owned by the Kingdom of Trydgisia was held under the Askeldian Empire, apart from Leinettes, which became its own sovereign state. After the usurping of King Elaron II in 4199, King Diskella took the throne of Althoria and amassed a large army. By late 4200, Diskella expressed his belief that the Knights Kronicha were involved in the assassination of his father, turning public acceptance for them very sour. Diskella then began campaigning against the Kronichan-backed government of Arfordira for allowing a group of druids to take over the council and throne of the nation after the death of their queen. Diskella expressed that the druids, who were devout worshipers of the goddess of art, music, and creativity - Traisat, were a weak form of government and were allowing potential attacks on the continent of Radorah, especially due to their location on the eastern coast of the continent. As a response to this, the closely allied nation of Karpatia promoted their large following of Druids of Jagüm to hold high seats in the ministry of their government. In 4204, Although adhering to the rules set upon them during the refoundation of Karpatia, already on poor terms with the current King of Karpatia, King Diskella launched an attack on the nation, completely capturing the capital city of Sempir Vertus in under one week. At the end of the siege, Diskella executed the King of Karpatia, stating that he boldly defied the wishes of King Elaron II, and claimed the nation for Althoria. Not long after the actions Diskella carried out against Karpatia, the Druids of Arfordira, although pacifistic, chose to lash out against Diskella and the Althorians. Failing to enlist the help of other kingdoms to form an alliance against Diskella, mainly out of their fear of the mass size and skill of his army, the Arfordirans surrendered peacefully after the Althorians marched into their land. Ruthlessly, it is told that Diskella forced the Druid Queen to kneel before him and swear her fealty to the Kingdom of Althoria at a ceremony in the city of King's Port. Placing her trust in the King of Althoria, she did so. Infamously, King Diskella is said to have taken the tiara from her head as she was kneeling and plunged the three prongs of it into her throat, leaving her at his feet to bleed out and die. After this, he placed the tiara on top of his own crown and ordered the death of every druid and druidic supporter in the nation at the hands of his army. To close the ceremony, as hundreds were being slaughtered around them, King Diskella announced his legitimate claim to the nation of Arfordira and with it, reorganized the Kingdom of Althoria into the Continental Empire of Askeldia, finishing with his speech concerning the goal to capture all land in the continent of Radorah and become a flourishing empire and hub of ingenuity and human advancement. Expansion into the North By year 4209, The Askeldian Empire had conquered almost the entire land mass of continental Radorah aside from the cities of Ryvenport and Marbridge, the Temple of Leinettes, and the island of Kronicham which was home to the largest group of opposers to the Diskellian regime - the Knights Kronicha. Physically unable to capture the remaining lands unaffiliated with the empire in Radorah, Emperor Diskella attracted a large amount of pirates based out of the pirate city of Isla Eisen and granted them all pardons from criminal association in the condition that they work under the government as privateers. The idea in the mind of Emperor Diskella was simply thought; the stereotyping placed on the people of the Hanarikar Lands portrayed them all as very fearsome fighters, almost unbeatable by any other type of warrior around the world. The stereotype remained fairly accurate on that account, however, due to the lack of many technological advancements and uniformed civilization in the northern lands, many believed the people to be unintelligent and barbaric, while in reality, the deep roots of the culture played a large part in keeping life in the area as simple as possible. Through the fear of large casualties in his army, Emperor Diskella had his privateers carry out several raids on the larger towns and cities of the Hanarikar Lands. For nearly two years this persisted until the Emperor saw it fit to move his forces into the port city of Skörg - the largest in the West-Isles. By 4211, the Askeldians had claimed the West-Isles for their empire not long before what remained of Diskella's privateers attacked the Fort of Trydgis and the Auberdian Estate - both of which resulted in the defeat of the privateers. The remainder of the pirates regrouped on the largest of the Banshee Islands and after a few weeks were quickly met again by the clans of Trydgis and Auberda, who joined forces on the island and defeated the remaining privateers, finally ending the raiding of the past decade and three years. The privateers who were not killed fled back to Isla Eisen and Bankport to rejoin the life of lawless piracy. After the victory, Trydgis and Auberda stopped in Skörg to sell the loot they had received from the defeat of the pirates, only to discover that the port had been sacked and claimed for the Askeldian Empire. Enraged at this, especially over the usurping of his friend King Narakas, Trydgis murdered a customs official and fled the port.Category:Radorah Category:Nations Category:Nations of Radorah Category:Trydgisia